


the ties that bind

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Gen Prompt Bingo Fills (round 17) [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Apologies, Armitage Hux Lives, Ben Solo Lives, Fate & Destiny, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Resistance Member Armitage Hux, Resistance Member Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Hux spots the last person he was expecting to see at the Resistance base on Ajan Kloss.So does Ben.Written for the Gen Prompt Bingo square "the ties that bind".
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Ben Solo, Armitage Hux & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren
Series: Gen Prompt Bingo Fills (round 17) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661023
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	the ties that bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinysylver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/gifts).



When he saw him, Hux thought he must be in Hell. Because here he was in the  _ loathsome  _ Resistance base on Ajan Kloss, after having aided them in achieving the only goal they had in common - to rid the galaxy of Kylo Ren.

And yet there he was. 

The jagged scar that cut across his face had vanished, but there was no mistaking it. When he'd served under Snoke, Hux had heard rumours of Jedi returning as Force ghosts. Then there'd been Palpatine's return, and the evidence of Sith resurrection rituals on Exegol. But the man in the loose, torn black undershirt was Kylo Ren, in the flesh, looking rather more alive than Hux himself. He swore under his breath as Ren caught his eye and began walking towards him.

"Hux...I didn't expect to see  _ you _ here."

"And I thought  _ you _ were dead." Ren chuckled, shaking his head. Hux didn't recall ever seeing him laugh before, and couldn't quite decide whether he ought to be relieved or unnerved.

"To tell the truth, so did I." He paused, fumbling for the right words. Ren had never been a brilliant orator, but neither had he shied away from directness. "The Force had other plans, I suppose. We were  _ meant _ to find each other here." 

"Destiny?" Hux scoffed. " _ Please _ , Ren."

"My name's Ben. Kylo Ren is dead." Sometimes it really was difficult to believe the two of them were nearly the same age.

"Finally, some good fucking news." Hux glanced around, aware that their reunion was beginning to draw a crowd. "I can't say I ever really cared for him." Evidently Hux had been wrong in thinking that years of hatred and resentment had simply evaporated with Ren's supposed death. They simmered dangerously close to the surface, making his skin prickle in a way that had nothing to do with the humidity of the jungle climate.

"I don't blame you." Ren - or Ben's - expression was pained, and Hux took satisfaction from that. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I treated you as Kylo Ren, and-"

"You _are_ Kylo Ren!" Hux winced at how shrill he sounded, and forced himself to take a deep breath. He noticed Rey and Poe striding towards them, and felt a little calmer for it. "Whatever you call yourself, you'll always be Kylo Ren to me. Now, if you'll excuse me…I'm needed elsewhere." That was a lie - he wasn't needed elsewhere. He just needed to be elsewhere.


End file.
